Often, a visitor to a custom website needs assistance. For example, often a visitor to a custom website that offers products for sale needs help in a similar way as a visitor to a bricks and mortar store needs assistance. One way to assist the visitor is to permit an operator of the website to co-browse the website with the visitor. However, many co-browsing solutions do not provide a pleasant visitor experience. For example, often, co-browsing is achieved by sending back and forth the images of the screens of the visitor and operator, but this method often results in delays in the response time of the user interface and a degradation in the quality of the displayed screen. Additionally, often the co-browsing system will not accurately track where the visitor is in the custom website.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus, computer readable medium, and method of multi-tab co-browsing.